Users of large amounts of electrical power such as cities, manufacturing facilities, and other high-power users are often located quite a distance away from sources of electrical power such as hydroelectric dams and power plants. In order to deliver large amounts of power from the source of generation to the power consumers, large, high-capacity, high-voltage power lines are used.
Typically, alternating current (AC power) is generated in a three-phase configuration. For the purposes of this document, the three phases will be referred to as A, B and C phase. A phase, B phase and C phase are all transported over separate conductors. In some instances direct current (DC Power) is used in which case two conductors are used and are referred to as A and E phase. Typically, the conductors are comprised of long wires supported on large support structures such as towers or power poles. The separate conductors are typically attached to the same support structures.
From time to time, the power lines transporting the power may require maintenance. For example, a section of the conductor may need to be replaced, an insulator insulating the power line from the support structure may need to be replaced, or, the support structure itself may need repair or replacement. In some cases, conductors may be functioning properly, but need to be replaced by higher-capacity conductors in order to transport more power.
Typical maintenance on power lines requires that the power be shut off before the line can be worked on. High induction currents may be induced into a conductor in the proximity of other high voltage conductors thus creating a hazard in order to work on a particular conductor.
Shutting off the power creates a disruption of power delivery to customers. A power user maybe forced to do without power during the time the power line is maintained which is undesirable for a variety of reasons. To provide consumers power while a particular line is being worked on, the load may be shifted to other power lines to deliver the power to the end user. Unfortunately, shifting power to other transmission lines is not always possible because redundant systems may not exist, or transmission lines may already be operating at or near capacity level and not able to deliver the required power.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and any accompanying apparatus necessary to allow high voltage power transmission lines to be worked on, replaced or maintained without requiring power to stop being delivered or diverted over to other remote transmission lines.